


Prologue - A Witch's Plan

by EternalShipper



Series: By Order of The King... [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: The plan that started it all





	Prologue - A Witch's Plan

Deirdre de Ke Kaires, Comtesse D’anjou watched her daughter frown at the words coming from her father’s mouth. Words forced by Deirdre’s enchantment over the Comte.

 

She was more than aware her husband would never allow for her plans otherwise - for his beloved daughter to be shipped out and married to a man known for his cruelty.

 

She had tried so hard to shape their daughter, to make her believe as Deirdre did that the Dark Arts and the destruction of the world as it stood was the only way.

 

Alas, Izabelle was her father’s daughter, and, without her, the only person powerful enough to stop her, out of the way she’d be able to keep the Comte under her enchantment for longer periods of time, making all the resources of L’Ordre du Sang and it’s armies hers.

 

She’d have to bind her many gifts before her departure, ensuring she would not cause trouble and that if the husband was not fortuitous enough to kill her, then the binding would, eventually, ensuring all her power was leeched into Deirdre herself - making her truly unstoppable.

 

Maybe she’d send her husband’s slave bastard with Izabelle. Le Comte de Frontenac et de Palluau would be able to use the boy to control his sister - If her disobedience were to cause his death, she’d surely break her spirit, taking her one step closer to the edge.

 

The dark priestess took a deep breath, increasing her control over her husband.

 

“Enough Izabelle!” the man bangs his hands on the table, getting up abruptly! You will marry the Comte! And all this gallivanting about will end. You leave in the morning!”

 

“This is utter bullshit!” the girl watches her father’s behavior, a thousand voices at the back of her head shouting in warning - she disregards them. He raises his hand and slaps her hard enough to make her stumble, leaving a red mark on her porcelain cheek.

 

“You will do as your told! And for Christ sake, start behaving like a lady!”

 

The girl is shocked. Her eyes harden and she looks at her father as if he was a stranger. “You raised me to make my own choices. And now you’re taking them all away! I’ll never forgive you for this. Neither of you!”

 

The girl storms out and the witch can feel her husband struggle against her control. She can feel the turmoil of emotions inside him and smiles. He is not successful, but she had been prepared this time.His daughter had always been his greatest strength, but also his most debilitating weakness.


End file.
